In a survey, a group of questions is posed to each of a number of different survey participants, and the answers provided by the survey participants are noted. In some cases, the results of a survey are used merely to understand the views of the survey participants themselves, while in others, the results are attributed to one or more larger groups of which the survey participants are believed to be representative.